Let's meet up ReincarnationAU
by Alsheon
Summary: How will our beloved Holy knight fare in their reincarnated lives? Moreover they have their past lives' memory! Being parted in this life is not making them any happy, then what happen when they got a 'call' from their leader? Reincarnation fic. Rated T for language


**... I'm not gonna lie, i feel bored... I made this fic in my class... Tbh 95% of my fics are made in my class.**

 **I really love reincarnation AU like LOVE IT SO MUCH, but sadly reicarnation AU is plotless... I meant there's no plot that I can follow. Luckily this fic appeared in my head with plot... I don't know, you could blame me for being a little broke in the head, I'm a bit crazy in my own home you know? So this fic maybe a little weeee~ er... Hard to understand. (Fi: which fic? | me: that one...) but, i actually really proud of this one like REALLY PROUD of it... So please enjoy it~ *serve cheese omelette in the table* *Fire queen took it and swallow it.* Goddammit Fi!**

 **Disclaimer: Legend of Sun Knight © Yu Wo.**

 **Excuse the grammar mistake I'm still newbie...(?)**

* * *

Reincarnation

Ecilan feels nervous, he couldn't help but shuffled his feet slightly. Just seven years ago in his tenth birthday he found himself suddenly collapsed and wake up with his past life's memory. It took him two days to calm himself down and put every pieces together, and he concluded one thing at that time... He really _miss_ his comrades and brothers a lot, yeah.. Not how he could reincarnated with memory but _how_ does his brothers do. Sometimes he will stand below the shining morning sun to remember his precious golden haired brother. He also really miss the rest of them.

..

He reincarnated in a family that is pretty famous for their sweets industries. Ecilan thought it's perfect, because he still loves to bake and make sweets. At the age of fourteen he started to search for his brothers and travel around the city and another city hoping that his comrades/brothers are not reincarnated too far from his reach, but to no avail he still can't find them. At the age of sixteen he found his brothers but not face to face, because some of them become famous hence they always appear on the tv, they even drop a hint that they _are 'remember'_ , he was getting restless. And just a few days ago he got called, no, not that kind of 'call' mind you. But a mind call, yes... A telepathy. And the only one he knew who can do that smoothly is just _him._ ".

 _"I knew you all remember. Let's meet up. At the southern isolated beach near what we used to call the War of Light cliff in Three days. We need to catch up and reunited again_ " 

Ecilan knew it's his voice, well even though it's much smoother and softer but Ecilan know it must be him. His heart beats so fast when he got the call.

 _'we'll be reunited again...'_ he thought giddily.

 _'we'll see each other again... Face to face'_ his breathe getting uneven. This feeling in his chest is though wanna burst out. He glances at his calendar.

 _'In three days...'_ his smile bloomed. He excitedly ran down the stairs.

"Father! I'll gone for a few days to meet some friends, I'll be gone tomorrow morning!" He exclaimed loudly hoping his father would hear him as he pull out a backpack from storage room and ran into his own room to shoves his shirts and pants into the backpack and throw in a bunch of money that he couldn't careless if it's too much. He need to books a room in hotel, he didn't wanna his family involved in this... Bus it is. Oh! Ecilan quickly ran out of his room to the kitchen to bake some sweets, he'll need it.

..

And because of his excitement right now he's the first one to come. He glances at his watch, it's already an hour and no one is coming yet. He sighed and silently scold himself,

 _'this is no way the Ice Knight act!'_. He is currently sitting on a bench. A bunch of sweets secured on his right side. He twirled his earphone cable absentmindedly, his hair got blew by the wind, beach is really windy at this time of day. He really hope to have someone to talk to... Even though he already reincarnated and didn't need to hold up his Ice Knight facade, he found himself awkward to talk to another people.

"Huh... There's still no one" he mumbled in complaint. Someone tap him on the shoulder. Ecilan turned around to see...,... The Cloud Knight!?

 _'Great... Now what I'm supposed to do?'_ he thought. It's just his luck that the second person to come is the most reserved one... Now what's he supposed to talk with this reserved fellow? Well... At least he's not alone. Ecilan smiled awkwardly leavind his Ice Knight's facade.

"Want some sweets?"

* * *

Chikus Blaze never running this fast in his life before... Well, _this_ life. Because he would see his comrades again. He would see his brothers again! He would see his Sun again! Can you believe that?

..

When he got the 'call' he was climbing up a ladder to catch some raccoon he was planning to make that raccoon his pet after his last pet: 'penny' the gold fish died because of the food overload. He immadiately crushed down to the ground butt first, but all pain and rage vanished instantly when he realized who was 'calling' him.

 _"I knew you all remember. Let's meet up. At the southern isolated beach near what we used to call the War of Light cliff in Three days. We need to catch up and reunited again_ " 

It's _his_ commanding voice! The voice that he and the other would obey no matter how ridiculous or suicidal it is!

"Yeah!" Chikus shouted out of joy. They'll finally meet each others again!

"Finally! Hahaha!" Chikus shouted again to calm his bursting feeling. He feels he could kick ten thousand doors right there, maybe he could kick down several doors after this?

"Chikus! What the heck are you shouting for?" His father got out to see him doing some victory dance... Or is that kicking door dance?. It's Chikus' fortunate luck to have his past teacher as his father, yes... Chikus' father is none other than Fahr Blaze, the reincarnation of 37th Blaze Knight, Chikus' teacher.

"Old man!"

"Call me father!" Fahr Interjected, but Chikus ignores him and continue,

" _He_ called me! Well not call but telepathy, but that's not important! Sun called me!" Chikus shouted in excitement. Fahr looks surprised

"Really? Good for you then, your leader have a capability... Not like a certain someone..." He muttered the last part.

"He said we'll meet up in three days! Near the war of light cliff."

Fahr nodded "You should pack up- and No! You're not going today! You can go tomorrow evening." Fahr stated. Chikus look at him in disbelief.

"That's too long! I wanna go now!" Chikus protested. Fahr whacked him on the head, Chikus ow-ed and clutch his head painfully,

"It's Child Abuse!" he shouted out in accusing manner. Fahr rolled his eyes

"And just an hour ago you proudly stated you're a grown up." Fahr muttered.

"If you gone today, I wouldn't give you even a cent." Fahr said then whirled around to go back into the house.

..

Chikus grumbled at the memory it's because of his father he couldn't see Sun soon (a/n:Lol) enough. He jumps over a rock and trashbin, proud to say he still have his capability as the Blaze Knight, well not all but you got it. He still could feel Spirit's presence and all. He jumped over a rusty railings and landed on the sand.

"I'm here!" he announced carefreely. The two youngmen that's sitting on a bench turned to see him. If possible, Chikus' expression getting more litted up.

"Icy fellow! Cloud!" he called out, He ran up to them and glomp at them

"Long time no see!" he spoke. He release them and look around.

"The others are not here yet? Well, let's catch up while waiting shall we?" and without the two reserved fellows' reply, Chikus already started on how he got his memory back at his tenth birthday when he's kicking a steel door that his father install as a bathroom door.

* * *

"Damn it Vival! Let me drive, you drive like a grandma who just drive a car!" Laica complained at Vival who scoffs at him. Vival and Laica met at the age of twelve by some strings of fates as their parent were just became bussiness' partners and bought their own son to a party. At that time they stared at each other dumbfoundedly but recovered and start to catch up, and just a few days ago they got the 'call'. They literally ran to find each other and asking if the other got 'it' too. And here they are driving Vival's car to the location because Laica is too lazy to drive on his own and reasoning he didn't want to polute the world more than it is.

"Shut up will you? The road on this place is not as smooth as you think!" Vival defended and Laica scoffed. A few minutes past and they stopped.

"There! This is the place" Vival said as he remove his seatbelt and got out the car, Laica followed his suit.

"This place is indeed isolated, so much change over centuries." Vival muttered in nostalgia. Laica slammed the Car's door harshly like to avenge his last boredom inside it.

"Because this place is isolated. It's fine to leave everything in the car right? Let's go!" he said and jogs off. Vival sighed and close his car's door and locked it for safe keeping. In the distance he could see Laica ran up to a group of three men that look familiar. He smiled.

 _'time to catch up I guess.'_

* * *

Aivis dragged his baggage behind him. He just come from aboard because some bussiness his family have. He grinned widely, he got the 'call' when he's in a meeting, presenting his work. It makes him stop for a seconds and make everyone in the meeting confused after that he chuckled and quickly finish his presentation. Someone collided with his broad shoulders, one look and he already knew that it's his comrades.

"Whoah... Metal! I don't know you miss me this much" he exclaimed in a friendly mocking tone. Laica looks up and seems surprised to see him.

"Stone!... whah!" Laica balancing his grips on five canned drink until Aivis grab some of it to lessing his burden.

"So, where are them?"

* * *

Elmairy walks down the trotoar grinning giddily. He can't wait to meet the others, his brothers. He clutched a big bag in his hands tightly.

 _'I made them lunches.'_ he exclaimed internally and chuckled happilh as a past memory of the first time Sun tastes his dish.

He got the 'call' when he's doing his gradual checking in his family's farms. His family have a large modern farm, there so many workers too. He didn't know if it's a coincidence or maybe the God of Light pity him in the past life so granted him a family where he can get many seasonings as much as he like. Whichever it is he's thankful for it. When he hear the call there's only one person in his mind... Sun. He jumped out of joy making his subordinate stared at him weirdly.

He readjusted his backpack, he bring enough for a few days sleep over. ' _how's everyone have been doing?'_ he wondered. He already decided to have at least three days sleep over or much more with everyone together, he really missed them. He exhaled happily when he could see the beach.

 _'Here I go.'_ . suddenly he feels nervous but impatient as well. He inhaled heavily and readjusted his backpack and walk to the direction and then he jogs then he quickened his jogs ans before he knew it he already running. He stopped next to the rusty railings and see a bunch of familiar people gather in one place, Elmairy panted heavily, his eyes litted up then someone notices him, 'It's Blaze.'

"Leaf! Here!" Blaze yelled flinging his hands around madly.

Elmairy jumps over the railings almost lost his balance because of the backpack, then proceeded to ran up to them.

"Everyone! I miss you!" Elmairy exclaimed as he hugs a bunch of people near him the most.

"Woah!" Chikus voiced out. Elmairy released his hugs and notice everyone is looking at him in worry, "huh?" he uttered in question.

"Leaf, you're crying." Aivis informed..Elmairy touches his cheek, it's indeed wet. He didn't realize he's crying at all. Elmairy wipes the tears off only to be replaced by another tears soon he's sniffling.

"Uuuh... I''m such a wimp. Why am I crying?" he smiled trying to appear more cheerful but his tears tell otherwise, suddenly someone hugs him. Elmairy startled when he see a mop of pale pink hair. Demos is hugging him.

Elmairy chuckled, "Seriously guys, I'm fine, it's just... I really miss you all." he said. Everyone smiles softly.

*Vrooom* a car sounded and stopped. They turned to see a black shiny stylish car, a newest model.

"I'm fine! Just leave me here!" a voice sounded angry come from the car. A brown haired man got out of the car and slam it close. He took his suitcase from the luggage and slams it close too. Wow... Someone got temper. He kick the car's wheel to signal for the car and whoever driving it to scram. The car go off and the man's identity become clear. There standing on the road is Georgo, the past 38th Earth Knight with all his glory, he wore a really stylish clothes that it doesn't look proper in public. His sunglasses glinting softly. He turns his face to his comrades, _brothers_ according to Sun.

"Yo. Sup' bastards?" Georgo grinned.

"Earth!"

"Damn, Earth. That's a cool car just now." Chikus said.

"Earth, duuude. You're really leave all your facade huh?.

"Long time no see."

"You look like a gag in that."

And many more greeting got thrown. Georgo smirked as he reach them.

"About time we finally reunited. I already dropped countless hints and almost lost all hope, thinking you all don't remember. Or worse, not born in this century." he stated as he took off his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I saw it" Vival said and the others nodded.

"Really? There's hints?" Chikus chirped up and almost everyone facepalmed.

"Centuries passed and your brain is still hasn't evolved." Laica mocked.

"What!?"

"Now, now."

"Did you see Judge? He also dropped a few hints" Aivis stated.

"Yeah, but come on! He's busy, I'm busy. Beside, i just made my debut a year ago." Georgo explained. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Btw guys, how's your reincarnated lives?"

* * *

Ceo parked his car and got out of it. It's not easy to come here. He needs to cancel total four meetings and a lunch meeting then rearrange his schedule not to forgot he also needed to avoid his secretaries and sneak out when they're not looking. A life as a CEO (lol!) on his family's branch company is not easy and a young one at that. But, he isn't complaining, he'll meet his brothers after all, if needed he'll ditch his work to have vacation with them he couldn't careless about what happened in his company while he ditch it. That's how much he treasure his comrades/brothers.

He locked his car and casually walk off to the beach and see a group of livelh bunch. He grinned, _'finally'_ he mused and jumps over the stairs with a soft 'thud'.

"Storm!" someone exclaimed, everyone turned their attention to Ceo.

"Hey guys, how's life?" he asked in his Storm Knight manner and suddenly glomped at by Elmairy and Chikus. "Oof" aaaand fell to the sand. Aivis help him back up.

"How's life as a CEO?" Aivis teased. And Ceo grinned.

"Not as good as the only heir of a big ambassador family of course." Ceo teased back. Aivis pulled him in a hug.

"Man... You're so busy and I can't find any time when you're free. So, I can't meet you." Aivis said

"Me too man, me too." Ceo said as he pats Aivis' back.

"Well, should be expected you're gonna be someone busy as a reincarnation" Georgo stated lightly with a grin.

"Here's your share." Ecilan offered him a pouch and Ceo took it.

"Thanks".

* * *

Lesus walked absentmindedly on the road. He took off his hat that he wears to conceal his identity, his life as the only son of a famous politician is not really easy, he also tittled as the 'youngest law faculcity scholar' years ago.

Lesus smiled as he remember when he got the 'call' the voice is much softer, but he knew it's gotta be _his_ voice. He fastened his black leather jacket and look up to the sky, it's a pretty much a perfect day. Not too hot because the sun is covered by the clouds and not too cold because the sun is still radiating it's warm. He continued to walks and avoid any crack on the desserted street soon he reached the beach with the wind blowing a strand of his hair softly.

"Judgement!?" a voice called out, Lesus turned to the voice source to find a group of lively bunch waving at him, he walks up to the calmly but with a quick pace and smiled stiffly

"How are you doing?"

* * *

A motorcycle sound caught their attention. The motorcycle stopped and parked near the rusty railings. The rider remove his helmet and walks up to them, at first no one recognize him from afar but when he neared them, they gasped.

"Hell!" Elmairy exclaimed and quickly ran and hugs Roland.

"Hell!" they all echoed Elmairy not knowing how to act, no one move until Elmairy burst out crying to Roland's shoulder while hugging him. The others lowered their heads in understanding on why Elmairy is crying.

"What's wrong Leaf?" Roland asked gently trying to soothe the crying Elmairy, he never good at soothing out a crying person, Grisia never cried when they still in selection, and he's Roland only friend for as long as Roland remembered until he got in the Royal Knight. He glances at the others for help only to found them staring at him with distant looks in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. They all snapped out of their stuppor and look at Roland with a sad look, none of them would forget that fated day, where Grisia said his life is not long anymore.

* * *

 _He smiled at their perplexed expression and chuckled softly_

 _"Why are you all so surprised? Sooner or later every Human life would always end..." he stated with an easy going smile. 'But, you're not just every human...' they mused unconsciously._

 _"*cough* how do you know?" Elmairy asked anxiously._

 _Grisia smiled, "you know, being a spokeperson for two gods... I have my own way." he replied mysteriously while gazing at the setting sun. All of them went into uncomfortable silence, no one talk because still shocked about the news and still want to process it in their minds. Until suddenly Roland stood up, Roland still looks all the same like years ago nothing changed on him. Roland goes to Grisia and put his hands on his shoulders._

 _"I'll go with you." he declared. The sentence is vague, but all of them instantly know what Roland's meant. Grisia gave him his helpless smile._

 _"I already stir all idea in my head to make you stay alive with the rest without following me... But, in the end I couldn't find it... Sorry." Grisia said. Roland shook his head,_

 _"No one in this world could kill me aside you Grisia. If you let me alive, I'll just suffer without my brothers... My memory also will be wiped, I- I don't wanna forget about you all." Roland confessed sadly. Instantly they all gone to a really melancholy atmosphere, with Elmairy already teared up._

 _"Hehe, I also didn't want to burden Elaro, really. I couldn't let him finish what I started no? Even though I already done that countless times in the past... It just would be cruel if I burden him to kill one of his swordmanship teacher..." Grisia confessed helplessly. Then after a full minute of silence Grisia raised his head to to meet Roland's unwavering gaze._

 _"Sometimes I hate your determination. It's also applied to you all." he stated and look to his brothers one by one._

 _"Well, thank you. Looks who's saying" Georgo said sarcastly making the mood lighter and all of them chuckled. Silence fell upon them again._

 _"I need all of you to seal the Demon King me. I need Roland to wasted all of the darkness elements... And Roland needs me to end his life... Such an irony..." Grisia muttered._

 _"My times are not long. Roland." Roland unconsciously straightened himself._

 _"Seems like... We didn't have any choice aside to kill each others and die together. Heh, I've never wanted dies along with a man before but... We got no choice right?" Grisia laughed but there's no humour in that laughter... There's only grief and helplessness. Soon after the laughter his voice tightened, Roland quickly hugs him, he knew Grisia hate to look weak especially in front of his brothers which is stupid because they didn't need Grisia to do that, because no matter how weak he is... They all will always there to support him. Several seconds past and Elmairy also broke down followed by Ecilan to everyone surprise. And soon Demos, Ceo, Vival, Chikus, Laica, Georgo, Aivis and the last is Lesus. While Roland only stood there surrounded by people who are crying in despair while stroking Grisia's hair with Elmairy and Ecilan hugging the both of them. He really wants to cry, he want to scream out his lung with his cries like what Chikus does, he wants to protest to the gods up in heaven, but then again he's a death monarch... He was supposedly dead. So he only could stare up to the sky with grieving cries around him. The cries that hoping for the time to stop so they didn't need to worry about tomorrow._

* * *

Roland smiled at them, "I'm fine everyone... That was all my choice and Grisia also agreed. And I'm not regretting that because now... I'm reincarnated and reunited with you all again."

All of them smiled and hugs Roland one by one. Roland looked around and turn to them.

"Where is Grisia?" he asked and everyone got silence until Georgo spoke up,

"That guy, he's the one who called up a reunion but he's coming the last. Still not change." Georgo grumbled. But soon Elmairy shush him up and start to catch up with Roland and talk excitedly. They all instantly absorbed to their story.

"-and remember when Sun almost killed Stom with his lousy swordmanship?" Georgo asked,

"Don't remind me!" Ceo shivered.

Suddenly a car emmerged and enter the beach making them turn their attention to it.

"Finally!" Georgo exclaimed, having a pretty good idea on who's in the car. A mop of golden hair got out of the car but thay can't see the figure clearly because he got covered by the car.

"I'm fine! I'll see my brothers, not some creeps!... Adair don't make me command you to jump off of a cliff again. We have one here." The voice threatened but a bit muffled because of the distance. Almost everyone raise they eyebrows , 'Adair'? Surely the bond of that pair of Captain and Vice-Captain is really strong and make them found each other again even when centuries passed? As the Car gone off and Sun come into the view , Everyone's jaw dropped. Yes, when I said everyone, it's everyone.

"Who are you!?" Chikus yelled out while pointing at Grisia and snapped everyone out of their shock. Standing there carrying a baggage is none other than Grisia Sun, the past's 38th Sun Knight but...

"It's me of course!" Grisia retorted. But... There's something wrong.

"Sun, Y-you're a girl!?" Elmairy exclaimed, freaking out. Yes... There standing on the place is not Grisia Sun they knew but.. A girl version of their Sun Knight with the same flawless white skin, enchanting azure sky orbs, and brilliant golden hair that reached hi- her lower back. He-er she wore a white sun dress with cute streaks and ornament in it.

Grisia twitched and smiled bitterly, "Let's just say the God of Light have a twisted sense of humor and thought it would be funny to genderbend me." he- ehem! She stated.

And just like that Georgo slaps himself several times then fainted muttering something about 'I just checked out my past enemy' and 'it must be a nightmare'. Laica screa-er... Yelled out and ran to the shore taking some water in his hands then splash it to his face naturally splash his eyes too with the seawater.

"Damn! It's hurts!... But it feels good." he mumbled the last part and proceed to dump the seawater to his eyes several times.

Storm squeezed his eyes shut, "I need to wake up. Wake up! I can't fantasize about Sun being a girl, no not even for aprilfools, oh wait..." he muttered

Ecilan opened his pouch and take a bit to his peppermint cookie, muttering something about mistaking alcohol as water. Vival seems to be in daze. Aivis fainted next to Georgo. Elmairy seems- oh! He fainted as well. Demos flipping through the page of his book furiously (where did he get that?) , Chikus have a perplexed look in his face. And Roland is directing a knife to his abdomen...wait, what?.

Roland readying himself to stab himself, his eyes glimmering in determination. Grisia's jaw dropped, would this reunion turns out to be a tragedy? Roland thrust the air no doubt intending to stab his abdomen- Oh my God! Someone stop him! Fortunately Lesus is there to save the day, he kicked Roland's hands making him released the knife and kicked the knife mid-air to keep it away from Roland's reach, making Grisia sceptical whether he's Lesus or Ceo. Lesus proceed to slaps Roland's cheeks twice.

"Wake up!" he roared

"I AM wake up! I-I I've done something so sinful!" Roland cried furiously, "I've eyeing Grisia, my savior, with lust!" he yelled out. Grisia make a 'what the hell' face. Roland then have a realization dawned on his face and pull Lesus' collarbone proceeding to shakes him relentlessly.

"You're the Judgement Knight in the past life, Punish me!" Roland demanded.

"It's something called 'karma'." Demos mumbled mysteriously as he look up from his book and close it with a satisfied *thud*.

"Stop shaking me!" Lesus yelled and tried to push Roland away.

"Sun! Marry me!" Chikus shouted out on the top of his lungs after he snapped out of his stuppor.

"Hell No!" Adair shouted as he jumps out from his hiding place.

"Guys! Stop it!" Grisia screamed as she stomps the ground in annoyances. She cursed the God of Light or whatever deities for making her like this.

Up in the heavens God of Light is chuckling at his most favourite Sun Knight's suffering with the Shadow God beside him, giggling madly.

* * *

 **That ending... I swore it born out of my craving for allxSun and cracks yeah... My head is full of cracks.**

 **Btw, guys... How's Roland's scene and the flashback? I swore for my mark in my exam that still hasn't announced, the flashback is not in the real story that I've wrote. It's just suddenly pop out when I typing the story from my book, I instantly threw my book aside and write it down. So I'm sorry if it's a bit crappy... So is it crappy? I also didn't re-writen it, meaning I wrote all of that in one try... So I'm really sorry if it's bad**

RnR please? And PLEASE answer that question above ^.

Oh and one more... This story may or may not having a continuation... I dunno, let just leave everything to the god and fate, so Toodles√


End file.
